Super Mario Galaxy: Bowser's Meteor Dome
Super Mario Galaxy: Bowser's Meteor Dome is another Super Mario Galaxy ''series games for the Wii. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Galaxy:_Bowser%27s_Meteor_Dome# show Story One upon a time in the Mushroom Kingdom, there lived to brothers, Mario and Luigi. The land was ruled by Princess Peach. One day, the Mailtoad came to the brother's house with a letter reading ''Dear Mario and Luigi, please come to the castle. I have a surprise for you. Love, Peach. Mario and Luigi set off to visit her. Along the way, he found a baby Luma. He was lost, and he reconizged Mario and Luigi. The Luma tagged along. Later, at the castle, Mario and Luigi have arrived, except that Bowser was attacking! He kidnapped Peach and set off into outer space. Two other Lumas turned into launch stars so he could follow. After finally defeating Bowser, he falls off the planet. But before Mario could grab the final Grand Star, Bowser returns and gobbles it up. You then fight Bowser again by smashing meteors into him. After being defeated once and for all, Peach rides in on the Grand Star, and the two return to Starship Mario. The Comet Observitory then appears, and Rosalina comes down. She says that now that Bowser is defeated, she can help Mario access to a special world. As the credits roll, we see various clips, one is that Bowser and Bowser Jr. stranded on a planet, possibly in the Topic Tropic Galaxy. Characters *Mario (playable) *Luigi (playable) *Yellow Luma *Red Luma *Blue Luma *Green Luma *Pink Luma *Lubba *Hungry Luma *Lumalee *Rosalina *Princess Peach *Co-Star Luma (P2) *Wario (playable) *Waluigi (playable) *Toad Brigade Captain (playable) *Yoshi (ridable) *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Green Toad *Purple Toad *Orange Toad *Penguin *Bee *Star Bunny *Whittle *Fluzzard *Jibberjay *Gearmo *Queen Bee *Penguru *Cosmic Spirit *Mad Hatter *Chesire Cat *Merpeople *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Baby Peach Galaxies World 1 *Beginner Spinner Galaxy *High Desert Galaxy *Dirty Digs Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Proud Cloud Galaxy *Sky Slot Galaxy *Wild Whirlpool Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Fort World 2 *Wonderland Galaxy *Rocky Road Galaxy *Glide Canyon Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Music Mayhem Galaxy *Honeyblossom Galaxy *Turbo Tide Falls Galaxy *Bowser's Floating Fortress World 3 *Rock n' Roll Galaxy *Klepto Temple Galaxy *Topic Tropic Galaxy *Bulletworks Galaxy *Dusty Dunes Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker World 4 *Frost Flake Galaxy *Creep Glide Galaxy *Haunted Hallway Galaxy *Swinging Jungle Galaxy *Atomic Clock Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Humongous Fungus Galaxy *Bowser's Gravity Grave World 5 *Rocket Rumble Galaxy *Brrblaze Galaxy *Lux Lake Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Sunshine Galaxy *Boo Sky Galaxy *Slimy Goo Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Grand Star Prison World 6 *Terrible Tumble Galaxy *Vicious Volcano Galaxy *Baby Bash Galaxy *Grande Petite Galaxy *Coral Corral Galaxy *Icicle Mountain Galaxy *Bowser's King Castle World S *Retro Rumble Galaxy *DK Konga Galaxy *Bonus Boss Galaxy *Cotton Candy Galaxy *Ocean Comotean Galaxy *Rosalina's Castlegrounds For levels, see here Power-ups For Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, or TBC *Fire Flower *Bee Mushroom *Spin Drill *1-Life Mushroom (just gives you extra health) *Rock Mushroom *Cloud Flower *Penguin Suit *1-Up Mushroom (just gives you an extra life) *Spring Mushroom *Brick Mushroom *Crocodile Suit *F.L.U.D.D. For Yoshi *Blimp Fruit *Dash Fruit *Glimmer Bulb Berry *Hot Pepper Extra Features Yoshi can now lay eggs after eating an enemy. These can thrown to defeat enemies or to hit buttons out of reach. When Wario hops on Yoshi, Yoshi goes "WAA!!!" and sweats when he walks due to the heavy weight. Wario and Toad Brigade Captain are the only characters who don't have Star Spins. Instead, Wario has his arm thrust move, and TBC has a "head bonk". Neither of them can be used to saddle on Yoshi, but they can be used to damage enemies/bosses, break crystals/crates/boxes, and activate switches, just like the Star Spin. Resemblances to Other Games *'Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2:' A lot of features and items are used from those games. *'New Super Mario Bros. Wii:' The Penguin Suit returns in this game. *'Super Mario Sunshine:' The Sunshine Galaxy is based off of Ricco Harbor, F.L.U.D.D. returns, and Gooper Blooper returns as a boss. Plus, the music for the Sunshine Galaxy is just a remix of Ricco Harbor. Enemies Enemies *Goomba *Paragoomba *Octoomba *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Spiny *Kappi Koopa *Buzzy Beetle *Piranha Plant *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Rolling Chomp *Whomp *Thwomp *Whimp *Thwimp *Mandibug *Kleptoad *Mecha-Koopa *Burn Birdo *Frost Birdo *Unnamed vulture-like enemies *Unnamed penguin-like enemies, possibly new versions of Cooligans *Bob-omb *Topman *Koopa Tanoopa *Shockwave *Boo *Big Boo *Unnamed Boos resembling black cats *Cosmic Clone *Giant Goomba *Giant Koopa Troopa *Giant Thwomp *Tiny Goomba *Heart Koopa Tanoopa *Tiny Koopa Troopa *Heart Koopa =Super Mario Galaxy: Bowser's Meteor Dome/How to defeat the bosses= Edit Comments023,296pages on this wiki < Super Mario Galaxy: Bowser's Meteor Dome Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Galaxy:_Bowser%27s_Meteor_Dome/How_to_defeat_the_bosses# show World 1 bosses Palooka Piranha *'Galaxy:' Beginner Spinner *'Levels:' Mealtime for Palooka Piranha, Palooka Piranha's Speed Run A distant cousin to Dino Piranha, Palooka Piranha is yet another dinosaur Piranha Plant, and the very first boss in the game. In Mealtime for Palooka Piranha, when you're character lands on his egg from a Launch Star, he hatches, and the battle begins. Palooka Piranha will try to run over you're character, which is his only attack, until he gets tired. When he does, spin attack on his large navel to hit him. Do this two more times to beat him. In Palooka Piranha's Speed Run, it is the same, except you are only given 3:00 to beat him. King Pokey *'Galaxy:' High Desert *'Levels:' King Pokey's Mystery Time,King Pokey's Daredevil Run A large King Pokey with a crown on his head. It is a YouTube joke that he is Pokey In King Pokey's Mystery Time after you're character (who must be on Yoshi for this fight) jumps up onto the pyramid-like arena, King Pokey lands from the ground, and the battle begins. King Pokey can throw up into a ball and zoom around the stage, much like you're character after getting a Rock Mushroom. King Pokey can also try and Ground Pound you're character, as well as summon frog-like enemies. Have Yoshi eat the cactus-like enemies and make eggs. Then aim the eggs at King Pokey's big orange belly then throw them. Three more times and he's defeated. World 2 Queen O. Hart *'Galaxy:' Wonderland *'Levels:' Queen O. Hart's Castle, Queen O. Hart's Daredevil Run It's a humanoid version of Glamdozer. In Queen O. Hart's Caslte, when you're character enters the castle gates, Queen O. Hart is at the throne, and he summons Heart Koopas to get him. After beating the Heart Koopas, the real battle begins. Queen O. Hart can fire pink fireballs from her staff (which by the way, holds the Power Star). Queen O. Hart can also dash towards you're character. If she doesnt hit you're character, she'll trip and fall over. When she does, hit her with a spin attack. Do this three more times to defeat. In Queen O. Hart's Daredevil Run, it is the same, except you're character only has 1 health. Mandibug Duo (miniboss) *'Galaxy:' Honeyblossom *'Levels:' Bee Prepared A regular-sized Mandibug with a smaller Mandibug on it's back. In Bee Prepared, when you're character reaches the top of a tower, the duo comes down, and the battle begins. Just do the same thing as in the real SMG games. Major Burrows *'Galaxy:' Honeyblossom *'Levels:' Major Burrows is Back! Main article: Major Burrows Bowser (1) *'Galaxy:' Bowser's Floating Fortress *'Levels:' Bowser's Big Bad Bash Bowser is HUGE! In Bowser's Big Bad Bash, just beat him the same way as in SMG2. World 3 Mandibug Duo (miniboss) *'Galaxy:' Rock n' Roll Galaxy *'Levels:' Boulder Bowl's Mandibug Bash Same as last time. King Klepto *'Galaxy:' Klepto Temple Galaxy *'Levels:' King Klepto's Sandy Fight, King Klepto's Daredevil Run, King Klepto's Green Star King Klepto is a giant Klepto or Necky with a crown on his head. When you're character gets onto an arena with a Spin Drill, King Klepto appears and the battle begins. King Klepto attacks by using his feathers as darts and by flying across the stage. After his first hit, he can also summon Klepto enemies. To hit him, use the Spin Drill to drill underground to he opposite side of the arena. Then, when he flies across, Drill into him. Twice more and he's down. Bazooka Bill *'Galaxy:' Bulletworks *'Levels:' Bazooka Bill's Party Crash Bash, Bazooka Bill's Speed Run Bazooka is an enormous Banzai Bill ridden by a Koopa Troopa. Yoshi needed. When you fly onto a large metallic planet, the Koopa will leap into a cannon and fly out riding Bazooka Bill. The battle begins. He flies around the arena, often trying to charge into you. When he fires Bullet Bills from his bazooka-like hands, have Yoshi grab them with his tongue. When the Bill is in his mouth, have Yoshi walk to the sides of him and fire the bill and some blue spots on his sides. As soon as all the blue spots are eliminated, Bazooka Bill will explode, sending the Koopa Troopa flying into space. Bowser Jr. (2) *'Galaxy:' Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker *'Levels:' A Boomleg Battle, Boomleg's'' Explosive Speed Run'' '''Main article: Boomleg World 4 Dark Fluzzard and Shadow Mario *'Galaxy:' Creep Glide *'Level:' A Creepy Creep Race Shadow Mario got his own Fluzzard! Just beat them in a Fluzzard race. Ninja Kong *'Galaxy:' Swinging Jungle *'Levels: 'Monkey See, Monkey Do Ninja Kong is back from Jungle Beat! After beating some enemies in a junglish arena, the big doors open, showing two red eyes. Then, the announcer announces Ninja Kong onto the arena. Ninja throws some quick punches and dash pretty fast. When he dashes, make him get his head stuck into a board. Then hit him with a spin attack in his "area". Three more times and the Ninja should be defeated. Bowser (2) *'Galaxy:' Bowser's Gravity Grave *'Levels:' Bowser's Gravity-Defying Party Same as last time, only he is harder. World 5 Queen Pepper *'Galaxy:' Frostflake *'Levels:' Queen Pepper's Spicy Battle Possibley a giant Octoomba with tentacles who lives in freezing water. When you're character lands onto an arena with icy water, Queen Pepper emerges and roars. The battle begins. Queen Pepper can summon Brr Bits, as well as shoot balls of ice from his Birdo-like mouth, as well as coconuts. You probably know what to do if you've faced King Kaliente in SMG. Gooper Blooper *'Galaxy:' Sunshine *'Levels:' Gooper Blooper's Return Gooper Blooper wants his revenge! Same as in Super Mario Sunshine. Bowser Jr. (3) *'Galaxy:' Bowser Jr.'s Grand Star Prison *'Levels:' Bowser Jr.'s Final Battle Bowser Jr. now has the power of a Hammer Bro., Octoomba, and Lakitu combined! Be sure to spin him to make him dizzy, then ground pound on him. Do this five times to defeat. World 6 Kamek *'Galaxy:' Baby Bash *'Levels:' Kamek's Cracking Battle, Kamek's Speed Run Kamek is back! Kamek will fly around on her broom, firing magic shapes as she does. Orange ones become fire, grey ones become Bullet Bills, and green ones become Koopa Troopas. When a Koopa Troopa appears on the stage, grab it's shell and throw it at Kamek. Three more times and he is defeated.